Files
by The Gottessaffel
Summary: [Files are only to be viewed by L1 researchers or higher]


_**[Loading Selected Video: Welcome_Log]**_

 _ **[Processing...]**_

 _ **[Loading Complete... Playing File]**_

 _A man who is dressed like a stereotypical scientists stares at the screen, smiling._

 _The man is quite nerdy in appearance and young, with golden hair combed back neatly. The man appears to be wearing a white lab coat and a large pair of glasses. He sits at a dark oak desk with a computer as well as various knick knacks scattered about. He speaks in a rather cheerful voice._

"Hello there future researcher! I'm Doctor Blight, head researcher of the American branch of the Gottesstaffel, or as we like to call it, Godseason. Today I will be giving you a basic run down of the workings in our containment facilities as well as protocols and classification of entities."

 _The man stands and begins walking out of the office down a long, well polished and well lit corridor with heavy steel doors lining it at about ten meter (32 foot) intervals. Each door is accompanied by at minimum one guard wearing unmarked black and white combat gear._

"Now then, this is a general idea of what most of our facilities look like, at least, where you'll be spending most of your time. Be careful to follow protocol, or else you'll end up like..."

 _One of the metal doors bursts open, and a large, four-legged creature with massive jaws jumps out, devouring one the the guards before running down a nearby intersection as red lights begin flashing._

"...that. Here at our facilities we contain things that would be considered anomalies to the outside world, most very dangerous or otherwise unsafe for the average person, you will encounter things of various threat levels of entity,"

 _Dr. Blight turns back towards the camera._

"the classifications are as follows:"

 _The screen flickers, now displaying a list of threat level classifications in green font over a black background._

 _ **Neutralized - Entity is either rendered useless or deceased**_

 _ **Pink - Entity is beneficial / helpful to personnel**_

 _ **White - Entity is non harmful to personnel**_

 _ **Yellow - Entity is not threatening unless provoked, caution is advised when interacting with these entities**_

 _ **Red - Entity is hostile to all personnel within its general range, direct interaction with said entities is not advised**_

 _ **Blue - Entity is capable of causing large scale destruction, extreme care is to be taken with containment of these entities**_

 _ **Grey - Entity is capable of causing a planet-wide extinction event, entities of this class are to take high priority in care and containment**_

 _ **Black - Entity is capable of causing a mass extinction event throughout the entirety of the universe and / or other dimensions, entities of this class are to take the highest priority in containment, as a breach would surly spell the end of all existent life**_

 _The screen one again flickers, showing Dr. Blight once again at his desk. He again turns towards the camera._

"A side note, we also rate abilities on a scale of one to ten, one being normal for a quirkless individual and ten being god-like. Now then, there is one thing that he old Gottesstaffel and the present day one have in common, studying and testing for the betterment of humanity! Of course, this may come at the cost of human life, but it's worth it! We don't use just any human though, every month your facility will receive 'testers' who will be used to conduct our more... hazardous experiments. Once a month, before the new testers come in, the old ones are to be terminated unless our researchers see anything of value to continue researching with these testers."

 _The screen cuts to Dr. Blight once again standing in the hallway, though now all the doors are open and the guards are all dead where they once stood. Dr. Blight turns towards the camera._

"One last thing, in case of a large scale breach, such as this,"

 _Dr. Blight gestures to the hallway around him before returning to the camera._

"Or an uncontainable breach of any entity of threat level blue or higher, the facility is required to go into lockdown and the on-site nuclear device is to be detonated. Thank you for giving us your time and dedication, and from all of us in the Gottesstaffel, thank you!"

 _ **[End Log]**_


End file.
